Sweet Child O'Mine
by Hitachiin Pepper
Summary: Minha vida estava perfeita, até que ela entrou por aquela porta.Eu troco minha felicidade pelo que é mais vantajoso para meu futuro. Mas, será que é isso que eu quero?
1. Sweet Child

**DISCLAIMER: Os personagens de Ouran não me pertencem, embora eu adoraria ter todos eles para mim! hehe ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Sweet Child O' Mine**

Por Hitachiin Pepper

_- Dedicado á Moni-Chan -_

_**Capítulo 1**__ - Sweet child_

Visitar as praias japonesas não é de meu feitio nem de meu agrado. São praias comuns, sem a beleza que estou acostumado a ver e sentir quando relaxo em minhas casas no Hawai, Califórnia e Búzios. Mas desta vez eu não tinha escolha. Sendo uma atividade do clube, eu não poderia recusar e nem deixar que outra pessoa tomasse conta dos infinitos cálculos financeiros diários. Como sempre, a desculpa foi "_aprender como vivem os plebeus em seu tempo de lazer_"; Tamaki já havia repetido aquela frase pelo menos umas dez vezes enquanto andava de um lado para o outro em meu quarto. Preciso me lembrar de trancar a porta, para evitar que certas pessoas sem o mínimo de respeito e, provavelmente, sem nada melhor para fazerem, entrem todos os finais de semana em meu quarto alegando estarem contentes e felizes como plebeus.

**She's got a smile that it seems to me **  
_(Ela tem um sorriso que mexe comigo) _

**Reminds me of childhood memories **  
_(Me faz lembrar de memórias da infância) _

**Where everything was as fresh **  
_(De quando tudo era fresco) _

**As the bright blue sky**  
_(como o brilhante céu azul)_

Quando conheci Tamaki, achei estranho o modo que ele agia, achava estranho aquela felicidade anormal que emaneava todos os dias, porém, isso se tornou algo corriqueiro para mim e eu não me sentia mal. Quando o Host Club foi criado, meu círculo de amizades aumentou consideravelmente. Eu me acostumei com Hikaru e Kaoru acabando com a tranquilidade do clube, com Hani-Sempai investindo toneladas de dinheiro em bolos importados e com Mori-Sempai sendo sempre calmo e silencioso. Minha vida estava perfeita, até que ela entrou por aquela porta. Nunca me esqueço daquela cena hilária, onde Tamaki confundia Haruhi com um garoto, Hani-Sempai pedia a ela para que contasse uma história e finalmente a Fujioka esbarrou no vaso que eu tanto tive trabalho para arrumá-lo. Apesar de meu rosto não demonstrar nada, naquele momento eu me contorcia por dentro, mas não perdi a elegância e apenas perguntei á Tamaki o que deveria ser feito. A conclusão da história, todos já devem imaginar. O ponto que quero chegar é onde me dei conta de que amava pela primeira vez.

**Now and then when I see her face **  
_(Agora então, quando vejo seu rosto) _

**She takes me away to that special place **  
_(Ela me leva para aquele lugar especial) _

**And if I stare too long **  
_(E se eu olhasse muito) _

**I'd probably break down and cry**  
(_Provavelmente perderia o controle e choraria_)

Depois do episódio do vaso, eu realmente estava bravo por ter perdido tanto dinheiro. Quem aquela plebéia pensava que era? Fazer essa dívida enorme e pensar que poderia sair fazendo pagamentos parcelados para a vida toda? EU podia não parecer, mas MEUS PENSAMENTOS eram bem egoístas. Fui encarregado de mostrar á Haruhi como o clube funcionava depois de decidido o castigo que ela pagaria. Hikaru conversava com as clientes sobre um fato ocorrido há algum tempo, enquanto Kaoru 'chorava' ao seu lado. Quando os gêmeos finalmente se abraçaram, logo alguns "KYAH" de alegria podiam ser ouvidos das clientes. Eu olhei de esguelha para a garota ao meu lado com cara de confusa.

**Ohh! Ohh! Sweet child o' mine **  
_(Ohh! Ohh! Minha doce criança) _

**Ohh! Ohh! Sweet love of' mine**  
(_Ohh! Ohh! Minha doce amada_)

_- Como elas conseguem chorar de alegria por causa disso? Não consigo entendê-las._

Até que sua voz não era tão irritante como eu havia achado antes. Calmo, eu apenas respondi com clareza sua pergunta:

- _Costumamos explorar as características de cada um para realizar os desejos de nossas clientes._ – Rapidamente entreguei meu caderno que continha os dados das clientes a ela – _A propósito, o Tamaki é o número um daqui. Por enquanto, você vai trabalhar como ajudante._ – Dei uma indireta para saber se ela realmente era uma pessoa confiável ou se deveríamos nos preocupar com uma plebéia fujona – _Pode fugir se quiser... mas saiba que tenho uma equipe talentosa trabalhando pra mim. Cerca de cem pessoas. Você tem passaporte?_

**She's got eyes of the bluest skies **  
_(Ela tem olhos do azul mais celestial) _

**As if they thought of rain **  
_(Como se eles pensassem na chuva) _

**I hate to look into those eyes **  
_(Eu odeio olhar naqueles olhos) _

**And see an ounce of pain**  
(_E ver um traço de dor_)

Antes que a garota respondesse, Tamaki a tirou de perto de mim, fazendo perguntas delirantes...ouvi algo sobre escravidão e alimentação de nabos. Suspirei e dei de costas. Tamaki era idiota? Eu gostaria de tê-lo matado antes, porém é muito difícil encobrir um assassinato e eu não estava disposto a trazer mais problemas á família Ootori. Eu não sabia o porque no momento, mas não estava feliz com aquela reação do Rei. De um canto da sala, olhei rapidamente para Haruhi e ela me pareceu ainda mais bonita do que segundos atrás.

**Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place **  
_(Seus cabelos me lembram um lugar quente e seguro)_

**Where as a child I'd hide **  
_(Onde quando eu era criança eu me escondia) _

**And pray for the thunder and the rain **  
_(E rezava para o trovão e para a chuva) _

**To quietly pass me by**  
(_Calmamente passarem por mim_)

Aos poucos começamos a nos aproximar, porém, uma visitante inesperada chamada Renge Houshakuji tratou de abrir um imenso abismo entre nós. Se já não bastasse a garota se apaixonar por mim no começo, se encantou por Haruhi no final, pensando ser um garoto. Graças a ela, Haruhi e Tamaki se tornaram ainda mais próximos durante a gravação de um Live Action dirigido por Renge. Durante um final de semana na praia de Nekozawa-Sempai, tive coragem de prender Haruhi no meu quarto e declarar que sentia um desejo por ela igual aos que os homens sentem pelas mulheres; nada mais do que desejo carnal, sem sentimentos. Claro que tudo isso foi apenas para que ela e Tamaki fizessem ás pazes. No fim, novamente não consegui demonstrar a ela meu outro sentimento, aquele que nem eu sabia se era verdadeiro.

**Ohh! Ohh! Sweet child o' mine **  
_(Ohh! Ohh! Minha doce criança) _

**Ohh! Ohh! Sweet love of mine**  
(_Ohh! Ohh! Minha doce amada_)

Quando o Rei resolveu ir embora e acabar com o Clube no dia do baile do Ouran, eu puxei Haruhi pelos ombros e a abracei, dizendo a ela para correr atrás de "seu idiota". Naquele momento, a envolvendo em meus braços, sentindo seu calor aconchegante como uma brisa de verão, eu gostaria de tê-la virado para mim e dito: "Não se vá nunca. Eu prometo nunca te abandonar! Eu te amo Haruhi.". Eu não fiz isso. A empurrei em direção a Kaoru na carruagem para irem atrás de Tamaki, enquanto eu ficava com Mori-Sempai e Hani-Sempai, sem o agradável calor dela. Horas mais tarde, eu não tive a última dança da noite com ela. Como sempre, deixei que Tamaki dançasse com Haruhi e depois vissem o show de fogos de artifício juntos.

**Where do we go **  
_(Para onde vamos?) _

**Where do we go now **  
_(Para onde vamos agora?) _

**Where do we go **  
_(Para onde vamos?) _

**Where do we go **  
_(Para onde vamos?)_

Eu troco minha felicidade pelo que é mais vantajoso para meu futuro. _"Ajudar os Suou significa garantir poder, dinheiro e um trabalho excelente daqui a algum tempo", _essas foram as palavras de meu pai. Mas, será que é isso que eu quero? Poder e riquezas materiais em troca de um sentimento verdadeiro? Pertencer a uma das famílias mais nobres e respeitadas ao invés de possuir, todos os dias, o calor aconchegante da brisa de verão chamada Haruhi?

**Where do we go **  
_(Para onde vamos?) _

**Where do we go now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now **  
_(Para onde vamos agora, agora, agora) _

**Sweet child **  
_(Doce criança)_

**Sweet child o' mine**  
_(Minha doce criança)_

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

N/A: YOOOOOOOOOO! Sejam bem-vindos! Esse é meu primeiro fic de Ouran (VAI TER MUITO MAIS hauhauhau)! Espero que gostem... Esse fic é dedicado para minha miguxa Moni-Chan que, assim como eu, AMA o Kyoya. Eu percebi que existem poucos fics com ele e quem realmente gosta do "Rei dos demônios" acaba ficando triste com tão poucas histórias. T-T Entãooooooooo, decidi lutar por esse personagem tão maravilhoso e sexy! hauhauhau Beijos a todos e mandem Reviews!*

**PS: A música do Guns N' Roses parece pesada para o Ouran, mais a letra se encaixa muito bem com os personagens, além de a melodia ser maravilhosa!* ^^**


	2. I Hate Those Eyes

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens de Ouran não me pertencem, embora eu gostaria de ter todos eles pra mim! ^^

* * *

Sweet Child O' Mine

Por Hitachiin Pepper

_- Dedicado á Moni-Chan -_

_**Capítulo 2**__ - I hate those eyes_

Há algum tempo, o Host Club começou a fazer mudanças em seu cotidiano. Mudanças como a de agora, onde, nas férias de verão, as clientes são convidadas a passar o dia ao lado de seu Host preferido. Estar na mansão de Nokozawa Sempai já tinha virado rotina. Depois de vários episódios onde Haruhi foi forçada a acompanhar os garotos já estava acostumada com tudo. As palavras de Tamaki ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça:

" _- Vá chamar a sua mãe Haruhi! Ela precisa acertar a programação conosco! Vá, estamos te esperando!_

_- Sempai, pare com isso. Kyoya-Sempai não é minha mãe e você também não é meu pai."_

Andou pelos corredores escuros até chegar em uma porta grande de madeira que parecia ter sido talhada á mão tamanha perfeição. Haruhi continuou observando aqueles desenhos durante mais algum tempo até bater duas vezes na madeira e entrar. O quarto estava escuro, assim como os corredores da casa_. "O que há com essa casa?" _Em meia a escuridão, pôde perceber que as paredes eram claras. A cama era grande e estava desarrumada; alguém já deitara ali antes. Ao lado da cama, haviam dois criados-mudos e, acompanhando o estilo, um guarda-roupa acompanhado de um espelho. Estava óbvio para Haruhi que aqueles móveis custavam mais do que os de sua casa e que eram bem diferentes dos que ela comprara nas liquidações. Parou com esses pensamentos por alguns segundos e percorreu com os olhos a imagem de Kyoya, mas, antes que o achasse, aquela voz que ela tanto gostava e admirava falou:

_- Haruhi?_

Esse foi o nome que fez a garota olhar de encontro ao rapaz. Lá estava ele, sentado no beiral da janela enquanto observava as ondas baterem suavemente na areia. Kyoya Ootori. Um nome, tantos mistérios. Os cabelos molhados e pretos reluziam conforme a luz da Lua chegava até os fios. Os olhos negros apareciam ainda mais sem o costumeiro óculos e os músculos detalhados estavam desprovidos de camiseta. Poderia ser descrito com apenas uma palavra: tentador! Kyoya era um garoto atraente e Haruhi não era louca de dizer o contrário. Não negaria se alguém perguntasse a ela se achava Kyoya bonito, pelo contrário, em alguns momentos se sentia até desconfortável na presença dele, tamanha sua ansiedade em ver os olhos penetrantes do rapaz encontrarem os seus.

Haruhi estremeceu ao ver a imagem do garoto a olhando tão profundamente. Prendeu a respiração e deu um passo para trás. Já Kyoya estava surpreso em vê-la ali. O vestido azul claro e um pouco rente ao corpo denunciavam que Haruhi havia crescido bastante. Seu corpo não parecia mais uma tábua e ele estava decididamente sabendo.

_- Haruhi?_ – Novamente o moreno chamou o nome dela e em resposta recebeu apenas um olhar profundo. Aquele olhar que somente ela conseguia torná-lo tão gracioso. Não quebrou o contato visual com Haruhi e apenas queria que o mundo parasse naquele momento.

_- K- Kyoya Sempai..._ – A voz falhara apenas uma vez e foi o suficiente para que ela respondesse com sanidade novamente. – _Todos estão te esperando para planejar as atividades de amanhã!_ – O pequeno sorriso adicionado por ela na última frase fez Kyoya se sentir mais importante do que qualquer um, mas nunca admitiria que sentia mais do que amizade pela Fujioka. Levantou-se da janela e caminhou até o guarda-roupa, pegando uma camiseta qualquer. Passou pela porta a poucos centímetros do corpo feminino, apenas murmurando um baixo "_obrigado_". Haruhi se virou para ir atrás dele e antes que pudesse falar algo, uma figura loira e saltitante despontou no início do corredor gritando.

_- Haruhiii! Você demorou!_ – Passou por Kyoya sem perceber o olhar de reprovação do garoto, que preferiu continuar andando – _Ficou com medo de andar sozinha nesses corredores tenebrosos é?_

_- Não! Tenho mais medo de você Sempai... _

Tentando se desvencilhar dele, Haruhi começou a andar novamente, porém foi puxada pelo pulso. Tamaki percebeu que Kyoya não se encontrava mais no corredor e, aproveitando a oportunidade, encostou Haruhi na parede, a olhando sério nos olhos. O diferente sorriso que Tamaki dava à ela nunca havia sido visto por mais ninguém. O "caso" secreto que estavam tendo começou depois do baile de fim de ano. Ele beijava Haruhi em todas as oportunidades que tinha, porém, ela não parecia muito disposta, ao contrário, não gostava do Suou.

_- Não Tamaki Sempai! Pare..._ – Haruhi empurrava o loiro de todas as maneiras possíveis, afastando os lábios que não a deixavam em paz. – _Eu vou gritar!_

_- Você não vai fazer isso!_ – Segurando forte no rosto de Haruhi, ele a impediu de falar, apenas soltando um gemido de dor. – _Eu amo você Haruhi, mas tem que ser boazinha!_ – Os lábios dele novamente devoraram os dela. Era estranho que o chamado Rei na verdade não era bom como Haruhi sonhava para sua vida. Se os contos de fadas que imaginava para si fossem assim, queria estar na vida real! Precisava que um príncipe salvasse sua vida. E ela tinha certeza que esse príncipe estava mais perto do que ela imaginava.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** YOOO! PEOPLE! Está aí mais um capítulo de Sweet Child O'Mine. Obrigada pelos reviews Lillith 06-Chan e Saleh-san. Arigatô mesmo! XD

Espero que estejam gostando. Quem diria, Tamaki dando uma de mal. o . o

Aguardem o próximo capítulo!


	3. She's got a smile that it seems to me

**DISCLAIMER: Os personagens de Ouran não me pertencem, embora eu adoraria ter todos eles para mim! hehe ^^**

* * *

**Sweet Child O' Mine**

_Por Hitachiin Pepper_

_- Dedicado á Moni-Chan -_

**Capítulo 3** _- She's got a smile that it seems to me_

Ligando o celular, ele tentou desviar dos raios de Sol quentes que batiam em sua vista. Ali, no meio da areia, se sentia um tanto deslocado. Um leve peso em seu braço esquerdo o fez sair de seus próprios pensamentos. Quem era ela? Ah, sim, uma cliente do clube, Shikaru Fuyu. A garota de cabelos compridos e pretos, com olhos igualmente escuros, possuía uma beleza indescritível e há pouco tempo, havia se tornado a cliente fixa do Rei Dos Demônios. A pele branca contrastava com os fios negros que insistiam em cair sobre sua face. Havia entrado na metade do ano no Colégio Ouran. Estava no primeiro ano, enquanto Kyoya estava no terceiro. Uma pequena diferença de idades que Fuyu não se importava, contanto que estivesse junto dele. Ele era como uma diversão para ela, um brinquedo que tomava seu tempo nas horas tediosas! Estavam andando pela praia há algum tempo, já que a Shikaru havia reservado um dia todo ao lado de Kyoya. O corpo esbelto trajava um biquíni preto com um short azul, enquanto ele, apenas uma camiseta branca com a bermuda roxa. Era, definitivamente, um casal que chamava atenção!

- _O que está fazendo Kyoya - San? Já cansou de andar?_ – Se espichando para olhar o celular de Kyoya, Fuyu perguntou com um tom aborrecido. Não gostava de ser contrariada, muito menos se estivesse pagando pelo serviço.

- _Perdoe-me Shikaru - San._ – O pedido de desculpas de Kyoya foi aceito com um sorriso caloroso por parte dela. - _Como responsável pela segurança do Clube e das clientes, devo estar sempre atento a qualquer detalhe._ - O sorriso sem sentimentos expressado por ele, enganava a Shikaru facilmente, que não percebia a personalidade amarga do amado.

- _Quero que esteja atento somente á mim._ – Puxando a mão dele, correu para a pedra com formato de gato da família Nekozawa. – _Vamos! Vamos ver a vista lá de cima Kyoya - San!_

Era realmente alta a pedra onde estavam. Kyoya podia ver, de longe, os gêmeos brincando de vôlei com mais quatro clientes, e assistidos por mais algumas outras. Apesar de estarem juntos, não eram mais tão ligados. É claro que Kyoya não deixou isso interferir no Host Club, portanto as cenas sobre o amor proibido dos gêmeos ainda podiam ser vistas com frequência. Mais adiante, entrando no mar, estavam Mori e Tamaki, que eram seguidos por uma grande quantidade de garotas, poderia se dizer quase todas. O loiro continuava idêntico para com Kyoya, um grande maluco irritante! Já Mori, estava na Faculdade de Direito. Um dos prédios do Ouran foi utilizado para ampliar a quantidade de séries, e as salas de faculdade foram o primeiro projeto a ser terminado. Graças a isso, Mori e Hani, puderam continuar no Clube dos Anfitriões. Porém, um pouco mais adiante, uma dupla em especial era observada pelo Ootori. Haruhi e Hani andavam pela areia, sorridentes. O garoto carregava seu balde cheio de conchinhas e mariscos, enquanto a Fujioka mostrava algo na areia de tempos em tempos.

- _Ah, Hani - Sempai! Achei essa_! - Haruhi abaixou-se para pegar uma conchinha tão pequena e frágil que parecia de cristal. - _Não é bonita?_

_- Noooossa, Haru - Chan! Como ela é pequena! Acha que ela se parece comigo?_ – O garoto sorria de modo natural e gentil, o que fazia Haruhi se sentir confortável na presença dele.

_- Bom Sempai... na verdade não vejo semelhança alguma entre conchas e pessoas_... – O olhar piedoso de Hani fez Haruhi completar – _Mas podemos mostrar para todos o quanto ela é bonita, o que acha?_ – Hani sorriu para Haruhi radiante gritando um _"eba"_ animado. – _Só temos que ver para quem iremos mostrar..._ – Haruhi observou Tamaki e Mori no mar, estavam muito longe para serem alcançados, além disso, não estava com disposição para ir até lá se molhar. Viu os gêmeos jogando vôlei; não iria atrapalha-los. Ah, seria um problema se não achasse ninguém para mostrar a tal concha de Hani... ele com certeza ficaria triste! Em meio a seus pensamentos, a voz infantil disse algo que chamou sua atenção.

_- Haru – Chan! Podemos mostrar para o Kyo – Chan!_ – Haruhi olhou para a direção onde o lolisho apontava e pode ver a imponente figura de Kyoya olhando para ela, mas não por muito tempo, pois uma garota, muito bonita por sinal, tirava sua atenção de Haruhi. _– Vamos Haru – Chan!_ – Honey puxou a Fujioka pelo braço, que apenas se deixou levar. Ainda olhava para o casal em cima da pedra. De alguma maneira, não estava se sentindo mais feliz.

Em alguns segundos, já haviam chegado no local desejado e enquanto escalavam a pequena montanha, Haruhi pensava se essa teria sido uma boa ideia. Mas, não podia mais recusar, afinal, Hani havia gritado de alegria quando viu Kyoya. O casal se virou para ver quem era reconhecendo imediatamente Mitsukuni e Haruhi. O rosto de Fuyu se contorceu nitidamente. Estava sendo incomodada por um bando de pessoas sem um pingo de educação. Estava se esforçando para criar um ambiente romântico entre ela e o Ootori e aquelas pessoas estavam atrapalhando tudo. Ao contrário da Shikaru, Kyoya parecia até aliviado, ou melhor, parecia feliz. Aquilo que sentia apenas quando estava perto de Haruhi... a sensação quente, viscosa e pegajosa dentro do peito, a mesma sensação que ele nunca admitiria que era amor. Ajeitando os óculos, olhou divertido para o garoto que gesticulava animadamente.

- _Kyo – Chan! Kyo – Chan! Olha o que eu e Haru – Chan achamos! Não é linda? Você acha que se parece com quem, heim?_ – Na esperança que Kyoya falasse sobre ele, começou a pular no mesmo lugar de uma maneira eufórica. Antes que Kyoya dissesse algo, o garoto olhou para Fuyu. – _E você Shikaru-Chan? O que acha? É tão pequena... se parece com alguém que você conhece?_

_- Bom, Haninozuka-Sempai... ela realmente se parece com você... já que é bem pequena_... – Fuyu tentava responder o mais rápido possível, queria que fossem embora.

_- IEEEE! Viu Haru-Chan? Eu disse que se parecia comigo! Vou lá mostrar pro Takashi também_! – Correndo em disparada, Hani ia até Mori, mas antes parando no meio do caminho para pegar sua boia com coelhinhos.

_- Hani-Sempai! Espere por mim_! – Haruhi se virou para ir atrás do garoto, porém, se lembrou da presença dos outros dois. Voltando-se para eles, perguntou _– Ah, Hani-Sempai e eu estamos pegando conchas e mariscos... pode não parecer tão divertido, mas é bom fazer coisas desse tipo de vez em quando. Gostariam de se juntar a nós?_ – Haruhi olhou para Kyoya pela primeira vez naquele dia. O olhar que ela também apreciava e ele sabia que ela gostava. Sorrindo gentilmente, a garota completou – _Kyoya-Sempai, talvez você queira vir conos..._

_- Não é necessário! Não precisamos nos divertir mais! Estamos satisfeitos, não é Kyoya-San?_ – Sempre possessiva, histérica e arrogante. Assim era caracterizada a herdeira Shikaru. A fortuna da família não era suficiente para saciar o desejo de massacrar os mais fracos. Os Shikaru possuíam uma das frotas marítimas mais influentes do Continente Asiático. Shikaru Isao era conhecido em todo o mundo por sua personalidade forte e fortuna incontável, entretanto era uma pessoa muito gentil, que Kyoya já havia tido o prazer de conhecer em uma das reuniões de seu pai. Naquela época, o boato de que a Shikaru's Company havia sido pega transportando produtos ilegais e drogas como maconha, estava em alta. É claro que depois de algum tempo isso foi desmentido, mas ninguém soube dos métodos utilizados por Isao para acobertar o caso. Quando o futuro da empresa estava em jogo, as gentilezas eram dispensáveis. Porém, diferente do que Kyoya imaginara, o homem de baixa estatura era consideravelmente agradável e quando soube que a filha dele era Fuyu, ficou deveras satisfeito, afinal, seria muito proveitoso. Descobriu que, ao contrário do pai, a Shikaru era muito mimada, o que era irritante na opinião do Ootori.

_- Ah!_ – Ajeitando os óculos sem desviar o olhar de Haruhi que parecia totalmente envergonhada, respondeu educadamente – O_brigado Haruhi, mas acho que você e Hani-Sempai levam mais jeito para atividades como essa._

Com as bochechas coradas e os olhos fitando o chão, a pequena murmurou um baixo "desculpe" e correu atrás de Hani, para infelicidade de Kyoya. Teve a intenção de ir atrás da morena, porém sentiu sua mão ser puxada com força. Se virando para olhá-la, encontrou uma Fuyu nervosa.

_- Kyoya-San! Espero que eu tenha sido bem clara nas minhas exigências sobre esta vinda à praia!_

_- E foi senhorita. Porém não acho que tenha agido de maneira correta quando respondeu grosseiramente á um membro do clube._ – O tom irônico podia ser percebido na voz dele, que já começava a se alterar. Kyoya ainda não sabia controlar a raiva; mesmo parecendo sempre tão frio, esse era um dos poucos sentimentos que tinha a infelicidade de possuir. Com um movimento rápido, ela puxou o pescoço dele mas perto de si, pressionando seus lábios com força sobre os dele, esperando que ele retribuísse. Kyoya ficou estático. Estava assustado, nunca imaginara que ela poderia tomar essa atitude. Ainda mais uma Lady como Fuyu. Percebendo que não era retribuída, separou-se dele, mas ainda ficando perto o suficiente para que ele sentisse o hálito quente batendo sobre sua pele. Sussurrando palavras ácidas, ela completou:

_- Acho que AGORA eu fui clara Kyoya-San! Minha família tem muita influência no Japão. Se eu quiser, com um estalar de dedos, os Ootori são expulsos do continente. Ah, mas é claro que você já deve estar acostumado a ser submisso aos outros, como ao Tamaki-Sempai, por exemplo. _– Kyoya permanecia chocado com as palavras que ela desferia sobre ele sem nenhum arrependimento. – _Que tal me levar para jantar hoje? Tenho certeza de que será muito proveitoso. _– Sorrindo para ele, Kyoya não conseguiu pensar em uma resposta, ou mesmo assimilar um fato ao outro. Só sabia que o bom relacionamento com aquela garota traria benefícios para os Ootori e isso era suficiente. E ele o faria. Para o orgulho de seu pai. Beijando a mão da Shikaru, disse simplismente:

_- Sim, Hime-Sama._

* * *

**_YOOO! Finalmente consegui escrever esse terceiro capítulo. Estava na época de provas e estava tudo corrido. Antes que me matem, eu digo que realmente odiei escrever esse capítulo. Espero que não tenha ficado cansativo demais, mas era preciso descrever a nova personagem que vai ser fundamental na trama: Shikaru Fuyu. No próximo episódio vou descrever a relação entre Haruhi e Tamaki, e as coisas vão começar a esquentar mais. Huhuhuhuhu XD  
Meus agradecimentos para Grazi Holic, que comentou no último fic. Obrigada mesmo ^^  
Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo T-T  
_****_Já Né!_**

**_*Fuyu em japonês significa inverno, emquanto Haruhi faz referência a primavera ^^_**


End file.
